As a disclosure relating to an electronic component in the related art, for example, a winding chip-type common mode choke coil disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-103596 is known. FIG. 13 is a perspective view of a common mode choke coil 500 disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-103596. In FIG. 13, a direction in which a winding core portion 511 extends is defined as a front-back direction, a direction in which leg-shaped electrode portions 515a and 515b are arranged is defined as a left-right direction, and a direction orthogonal to the front-back direction and the left-right direction is defined as a top-bottom direction.
The common mode choke coil 500 includes a core 510, the leg-shaped electrode portions 515a and 515b, and windings 531a and 531b. The core 510 includes the winding core portion 511 and a flange portion 512. The winding core portion 511 is a prism-like member extending in the front-back direction. The flange portion 512 is provided at the rear end of the winding core portion 511, and protrudes from the winding core portion 511 in the top-bottom direction and the left-right direction. The leg-shaped electrode portions 515a and 515b are provided on the top surface of the flange portion 512 and are arranged in this order in the direction from right to left. A groove 513 is provided at the flange portion 512. The groove 513 is located between the leg-shaped electrode portions 515a and 515b. The bottom portion of the groove 513 and the top surface of the winding core portion 511 form a single plane surface.
The windings 531a and 531b are wound around the winding core portion 511 in a clockwise direction as viewed from the front side. The winding 531a extends toward the upper right side in the groove 513 after leaving the winding core portion 511. One end of the winding 531a is connected to the leg-shaped electrode portion 515a. One end of the winding 531b is connected to the leg-shaped electrode portion 515b. 